1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake structure for a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
There has heretofore been known a vehicle structure in which an air cleaner is disposed in a rear frame portion (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-103378). The vehicle frame structure of a vehicle described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-103378 includes a front frame portion, a center frame portion, and the rear frame portion. In the vehicle frame structure, the air cleaner is disposed in a space surrounded by rear lower frames and side frames of the rear frame portion.
It is required that such an air cleaner have a predetermined capacity or more in order to maintain a favorable engine performance. However, if the vehicle body is reduced in size, the position to dispose an air cleaner is limited, thus leading to a problem that it is difficult to dispose an air cleaner having a required capacity secured.